Tales Of The Dark Knight
by SuperAwesomeDude123
Summary: The first part in a LONG story. Details the origins of Harley Quinn and Dick Grayson. Set in Nolanverse.
1. Chapter 1  Welcome To The Mad House!

**This is my first fan fiction. I will update regularly so don't worry. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. All that's left to say is, just sit back and enjoy the show! :D**

Chapter 1 – Welcome To The Madhouse!

He wasn't going to take any chances. Not one. When he was brought before the court, all he did was laugh. Laugh as all of his "crimes" were listed. And there was ALOT. Then when the verdict came, he leaped into action...seizing a pen and murdering the judge and a couple of cops. Then he fell to the floor and rolled over laughing.

A SWAT van drove into the Narrows. The streets were almost empty apart from the odd homeless people and junkies.

"Maniac." A guard said as The Joker was driven to Arkham Asylum. "This guys a freaking psycho!"

"Yeah. I heard he's killed over a hundred people." Another said.

"Please, shut up." Moaned the officer in the back.

"Sorry Lieutenant. Didn't mean to-I was just thinking out loud." The officer swallowed hard then concentrated his gaze at something outside.

Lieutenant Dominick Hues sat in the back of the vehicle. Opposite The Joker. He was still wearing his make-up, which was now all smeared over his face, his hair was greasy and a greeny tinge and his weird choice of clothing was now all dirty and ripped in places. Every now and then he would look at him and give him a big smile. He made the Lieutenant sick.

"Stop doing that!" he burst out.

"What"? The Joker asked. Obviously amused.

"That smiling!" Hues was now visibly angered. The Joker just laughed an eerie, high laugh.

"You seem...a little um, short with me...Officer."

"Maybe its coz your a psychopathic killer?" another said.

"Hmmmmm...NO!" yelled The Joker, causing a couple of the cops to jump. Hues tried to calm himself. For a while there was silence.

"Are we there yet?" The Joker grinned at his childish question.

"NO!" was his only answer.

A few minutes later they arrived. The joker got out of the van and took a look at his new home. Then he let of a low whistle..."Pfft...This place looks like CRAP! HAHAHAHAHAHA"-

"Shut It Clown!" shouted Hues.

"Sorry I uh, got a little...carried away there." He apologized in a mocking tone.

Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel entered the office of Dr. Andrew Jacobs. She shook her hazel brown hair and swept it back from her strong facial features, and her bright blue eyes lit up the room. She wore a pink vest and brown pants, topped with the usual white doctor coat. Many guys told her she was beautiful.

"Look Dr. Jacobs, If this is about me punching Dr. Long, she shouldn't have called me a bitch!" Dr. Jacobs was a tall old man who bared an uncanny resemblance to Albus Dumbledore.

Aha...no its not about that, fortunately, although i dare say I agree with you my dear, she mustn't be a very good psychiatrist if she couldn't see that coming." Harleen smiled. Dr. Jacobs always would agree with her. "But what I called you here for is of a different matter entirely, Miss Quinzel"-

"Mrs" she corrected him.

Ah, yes, I'm sorry i forgot your engaged. Harleen smiled back at him.

"S'OK Dr. Jacobs."

"Well, to the matter at hand." Jacobs looked tense. "Im sure by now you know of the arrest of the infamous joker, Dr. Quinzel?"

"I-uh...yeah, of course." She couldn't think of why he had brought this up.

"Well, he has been found clinically insane. He will be moved here in a few hours."

"WHAT THAT FREAK'S NOT CRAZY HE'S JUST A MURDERER!" Harleen protested...angrily.

"Um, Dr. Quinzel, i want you to be his psychiatrist." Harleen froze.

"Me? Why me?" She questioned him.

"I don't know he admitted. You just seemed right, like it was...destiny. Lord knows Dr. Long can't." They laughed.

"When do I see him?" she asked.

"We'll let him settle in today. You start First thing tomorrow morning." Jacobs beamed back at harleen through his glasses. "I know you can do it. That night Harleen stayed up until three in the morning looking through the joker's crimes and his psyche profile. None of which helped whatsoever.

"Ugh" Harleen groaned. "this is no use."

"You still up?" her fiancé, Jayden asked her.

"Yeah honey." She replied

"Go to sleep"

"Ok. Looks like I'll just be have to be spontaneous." she decided.

**Well? What did you think? As I said before Constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2  Therapy Begins

**Well here it is, Chapter 2. Quite a few Joker Blogs (love it BTW) references and an Aaron Cash cameo! See if you can find them all. As always Constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it helps the story. Im new, first story so Pls be nice. Enjoy...**

Chapter 2 – Therapy Begins...

Harleen arrived at work that morning in a good mood. She prepared her notes and his profile, which she quickly re-read.

Patient Number: 4479

Name: Unknown

Hometown: Unknown (Most likely Gotham.)

Age: Unknown: (Likely 25-30)

Alias: The Joker.

Threat level: 10 (1-10)

No Psyche profiles, No DNA. She stopped.

"wow. There's not a lot of info on this guy." That was an understatement. There was nothing on him.

"Dr. Quinzel, your appointment is about to begin." The receptionist reminded her.

"Thanks, Mary." Harleen made her way to interview room 3. When she got there two guards were already outside.

"He's inside Ma'am." One said.

"Thank you..." she glanced at his name tag "...Aaron Cash."

"No problem, Ma'am. Just doing my job." Harleen entered the room. The empty room. No one was there-

"BOO!"

Harleen screamed. The two guards ran in and grabbed The Joker.

"I-Its okay, its okay." Harleen tried to breathe normally. "I-I just got a fright is all." Aaron hesitated, the nodded.

"if you say so, Ma'am." They sat The Joker down then left them. Alone. Together. He wasn't at all how she pictured. He had long sandy coloured hair, which still looked slightly green, now clean and tied into a ponytail. No make up, and she could tell he had once been a handsome man. Before he had received those terrible great gashes in the sides of his cheeks.

"Hello, my name is doc"-

"did I scare ya doc?" he interrupted. smiling, mockingly. She smiled. She tried to be nice.

"Yes, Jesus. My hearts still pounding in my chest." She said. Clutching her chest. The joker eyeballed her.

"What?" she asked.

"Ah, nothin'. I was just...expecting you to uh, Y'know say...Shut Up." He admitted.

"And why would I do that?"

"Coz that's...what most uh, people say when i open my ah, my big mouth." The clown replied. Harleen felt a tiny stab of pity from the man before her. Also on another note this was the first time she noticed his little tick. He would constantly lick his lips.

"Well, I best introduce myself, I'm Dr. Harleen Quinzel, your new psychiatrist." The joker burst into a hysterical fit of insane laughter.

"What's so funny, huh?" Harleen asked. Trying not to raise her voice. Bad move. Never. Ever. Ask the joker that question.

"Ha...Y-your name, Doc...sounds like Harlequin!" he giggled. "This must be destiny!"

"Yeah, well I don't believe in destiny." She sighed.

"Sorry, your right, your right. Lets...be...Civilized." she noted how he almost hissed the last word. He extended his hand across the table. She was hesitant to touch him. Slowly she gripped his hand.

"Ja-Joker, Joker." He corrected himself looking extremely embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. J". She joked. He giggled.

"Ha ha...that's um, well that's pretty catchy, thanks doc." Harleen smiled.

"Well then, lets get down to business. I'm just going to fire away, Okay?" He licked his lips, smiling menacingly.

"I know, I would..." he said in a low, dark voice. Harleen was silent for a moment.

"Whats your real name?" it was a long shot. He thought for a moment.

"Eric Shawn." He smiled. Harleen was disgusted.

"...charming." she muttered.

"Why, thank you, Doc." Harleen thought for a moment.

"How did you get your scars?"

**Well? What did you think? Trying to put down the jokers mannerisms on paper is a pain in the ass so any tips ate welcome. As ever pls be nice. Next chapter coming soon. **


End file.
